The Gods
In Vesial, the gods are very much a reality, they live not on the material plane but within their own heavenly planes. They mostly stay out of the affairs of the mortal races as they are unable to set foot upon the material plane but in many cases they will offer their strength to those who are worthy. The Weave, the lines which carry magic and energy across the world, keeps the gods kept in their domains, though there are a few ways they can get through this. There are younger gods that have awoken throughout the ages, some even being rumoured to still walk the Material Plane, but their following is small and therefore their power comparably less. These are known as lesser-gods. They are not widely known and often through their obscurity will even pass back into mortality if they no longer have use to the mortal world. The 12 Great Gods Good Gods Rao - LG Portfolio: Peace, Reason, Serenity, Law, Marriage, Purity, Spring, Domains: Knowledge, Law, Order Symbol: White Heart made of wood Other Titles: White Heart, the Blessed Serenity, The Calm Hand Pelor - LG Portfolio: Summer, the Sun, Day, light, healing, strength, love Domains: Life, Light Symbol: a gleaming sun Other Titles: The Sun Lord, The Sun Father, The Shining One Selûne - CG Portfolio: the moon, beauty, navigation and navigators, seekers, diviners, dreams, good and neutral lycanthropes, and autumn, Domains: Knowledge, Life Symbol: Pair of eyes surrounded by seven stars Other Titles: Our Lady of Silver, The Moonmaiden, She Who Guides Neutral Gods Kelemvor - LN Portfolio: Death, the Dead, Northern lands, Graveyards, Winter, Judgement, and Protection, Domains: Death, Grave, Order Symbol: Skeletal arm holding up scales Other Titles: Lord of the Dead, Judge of the Damned, The Great Guide Waukeen - N''' '''Portfolio: Commerce, Wealth, Trade, Travel, Civilization, Caravans, Work Domains: Knowledge, Trickery, Forge Symbol: golden coin, bearing the face of a woman Other Titles: Liberty's Maiden, the Golden Lady, Merchant's Friend, Our Lady of Gold, The Coinmaiden Mask - CN Portfolio: Shadows, Thieves, Spies, intrigue, lies, Illusions, beggars, the underworld (Crime), subterfuge Domains: Trickery Symbol: Black mouthless mask Other Titles: Shadowlord, Thiefmaster, The Outsider Evil Gods Hextor - LE Portfolio: Tyranny, War, Conflict, Discord, Strength Domains: War, Death, Forge Symbol: Fist holding six red arrows facing downward in a fan Other Titles: Champion of Evil, Herald of Hell, and Scourge of Battle Shar - NE Portfolio: caverns, darkness, forgetfulness, loss, night, secrets, and the Underdark Domains: Death, Trickery Symbol: A black disk with a purple border Other Titles: Mistress of the Night, Lady of Loss, Nightsinger Talos - CE Portfolio: Destruction, Storms, Earthquakes, Forest Fires, Hurricanes. Domains: Tempest Symbol: Three lightning bolts radiating from a single point Other Titles: The Destroyer, The Storm Lord The Unaligned Gods Mielikki - Nature Portfolio: Nature, Plants, Animals, Forests, Oceans, Mountains, Life Domain: Nature Symbol: A Golden horned and hoofed Unicorn, rearing on its hind legs. Other Titles: The Forest Queen, Our Lady of the Forest Istus - Fate Portfolio: Fate, Destiny, Divination, Future, Honesty Domain: Knowledge, Order Symbol: A golden Spindle Other Titles: The Lady of Our Fate, The Destiny Weaver, The Time Spinster Boccob - Magic Portfolio: Magic, arcane, knowledge, foresight, balance Domain: Knowledge, Magic Symbol: An eye within a pentagon Other Titles: The Uncaring, Lord of All Magics, Archmage of the Deities The Lesser Gods The Raven Queen - N''' '''Portfolio: Fulfilment of Last Wishes, Crossing over, Endingings, Acceptance of death Domain: Death, Order Symbol: A white raven with three eyes Other Titles: The Matron of Ravens, The Death Bringer, The Phantom Queen Lathander - NG Portfolio: Dawn, renewal, Second chances, creativity, youth, vitality, self-perfection Domains: Life, Light Symbol: Road traveling into a sunrise Other Titles: Morninglord, Commander of Creativity, Inspiration's Dawn Tyr - LG Portfolio: Justice, War for good, revenge Domains: War Symbol: Balanced scales resting on a warhammer Other Titles: the maimed god, The Sword of Justice The Dead Gods Bhaal - NE Portfolio: murder, assassination, violent or ritual deaths, Compulsiveness, causing suffering Domains: Death Symbol: Skull surrounded by ring of blood droplets Other Titles: Lord of Murder, Ilmater - NG Portfolio: Endurance, suffering, martyrdom, perseverance Domains: Life Symbol: Pair of white hands bound with red cord Other Titles: The Crying Deity, The Broken Lord, The One Who Endures